Endgame
Historians acknowledge the final end to most Pal existence as Endgame. Choices made in Mirror led to catastrophic events in the main dimension, catapulting the survivors to their final confrontation in space. The Conflict Stranded in Mirror, Pal is confronted by a mysterious creature who offers him a deal: freedom from the barren dimension, in exchange for the destruction of Mirror. Pal is confused as to why the being would bother dealing with him instead of just destroying the planet. The creature explains that it felt that Pal had some right, considering he would be destroying his own world. Confused, as he is not from Mirror, Pal accepts. He and the others are warped out as the being cackles and begins tearing apart Mirror. The six of them, Zip, Chopsy, Pal, Red Bear, Nanook, and Valentina, arrive back to chaos. Zip and Valentina head off to Palville to find out what is happening, while Red and Pal look for supplies. Chopsy disappears. The team finds out that their world is destroying itself. At this point, Pal remembers what Nanook and Fetch said about Mirror: anything that happens there, happens on the other side as well. He silently curses himself as more citizens arrive. Soon, a dog arrives with a handful of spacecraft. He claims to be a messenger from the Creators and offers to help the gathered Pals escape from the planet. They agree, and the four ships blast off from the planet as it explodes. The Pals mourn the loss of their millions of brothers and sisters, but Red Bear reveals a secret: he had established a colony on another world and evacuated around one hundred Pals to it. He programs the ships' warp drives to teleport to that location. As they prepare to leave, a large fleet of ships appears on their radars. The main Pal ship receives a call from the unknown command cruiser, and Pal is shocked to see Penny at the helm of the ship! However, he quickly discovers it is the rage-fueled Mirror Penny, who had seen the creature destroying the world and warped her fleet out. She quickly begins an assault on the Pal ships. Red Bear takes command of the air forces, mobilizing the attack shuttles as well as the fighter squadron. He is able to keep the playing field relatively even, boarding Penny's ships and keeping her fighters at bay. Eventually, Penny is able to destroy the supply ship, with Nanook on board. The command cruiser also takes severe damage, forcing Pal to eject the central pod. The remaining Pal forces are able to regroup, and decide that if they punch a hole in Penny's blockade they can escape her warp drive dampeners and get to the other world. The dog, Indy, offers to sacrifice himself in order to create a distraction. The others leave him sadly, but not before Red Bear clashes with Penny and defeats her. The few survivors escape as her fighters annihilate the main ship, destroying Indy with it. The surviving crew members solemnly acknowledge that they are among the last of the Pal species. Aftermath Nearly the entire Pal species was wiped from existence, as well as all of their artifacts and technology. The only survivors outside of Red Bear's colony are as follows. * Blacky * Butch * Canyon * Clubby * Courage * Fortune * Hero * Kicks * Pal * (M)Pounce * Red Bear * sig02 * sig03 * Tuffy * Valentina * Zip Notes Theme Song of the Endgame Category:Missions